Invasion of the Fierce Tigers - Transform to Zero Schneider
, a powerful, bladed, Zoid.]] 'Invasion of the Fierce Tigers - Transform to Zero Schneider' Invasion of the Fierce Tigers - Transform to Zero Schneider is the eighth episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with the Tiger's Team, who have been on a 10-straight losing streak after their defeat at the hands of the Blitz Team. Dr. Laon approaches them, knowing they seek revenge on the Blitz team, and offers to be their "saviour". Meanwhile, the Blitz team duel with a team of Rev Raptors, with Bit mobilising the Schneider, although it shuts down before it can deal the final attack, leaving Leena and Brad to defeat the final Raptor. Having lunch in town, Leena is approached by Dr. Laon, who gives her flowers and remarks about a possible change in the weather. At the restaurant, Brad and Bit happen across the Tigers Team (though Bit fails to remember who they are). While they want to fight the Blitz team, their rank is simply too low to even challenge them. Thus, they leave and instead fight a team of three Storm Sworders. While initially the Tigers prove no match, the weather does indeed change and a lightning storm gifts the Tigers with victory. This is the beginning of a winning streak (assisted greatly by the weather), and they go on to defeat many teams, up to a 14 victories in a row (the only Zoids shown to be defeated are Guysaks). The Tigers win enough to finally challenge the Blitz team, who deploy Brad, Bit, and Leena to fight against the three Tigers. The area is a patch of desert home to many buried ruins, making footing treacherous. Though the battle starts out in totally clear sunshine, it quickly clouds over, as Layon uses his Whale King to manipulate the weather, summoning lightning to pin Brad and Bit. The Tigers target Leena, and generate a series of cyclones to knock out Leena's Gunsniper. Dr. Toros figures out that the weather is man-made, but can't figure out who is responsible. Meanwhile, Brad and Bit lure Omari and Lineback into a stretch of the battlefield that is unstable, causing them to crash, stopping the cyclone and allowing Brad and Bit to finish them off. Kirkland decides to stand and fight, but Laon overrides his Zoid and summons a massive tornado, sending the Judge flying, damaging Kirkland's Sabre Tiger and defeating Brad's Command Wolf. Bit flees and converts into the Schneider. He charges the tornado and uses his Buster Slash to penetrate the windstorm and defeat the final Sabre Tiber, winning the battle. After the battle, Laon introduces himself briefly before flying off in his Whale King. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Dr. Laon * Introduced opponent(s): Dr. Laon (working with Tigers Team) * Featured characters: Dr. Laon, Tigers Team * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Tigers Team (allied with Laon) =Zoids= * Sabre Tiger * Rev Raptor * Liger Zero * Command Wolf * Gunsniper * Storm Sworder * Guysak * Hover Cargo * Whale King Trivia *This episode introduces the Tiger's famous nickname of the "Fuzzy Pandas", a gag that will return later in the series. Another name Bit suggests is the "Monkeys". *Ironically, despite the Tigers Team vehemently denying the idea of changing their name, they do take Bit's advice later on and change their team name in a later episode, which turned out to be a very successful move. *The TV program, "Zoids Battle News", features a Death Saurer as an introduction animation. A picture of it can also be seen on their set's backdrop. *Omari and Lineback's registration numbers are "1626" and "1627" (which number belongs to which pilot is unclear). *The button Laon presses to trigger the final cyclone is labelled "MAX STORM". Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime